Shepard's Story
by SoldierPup
Summary: Benjamin Shepard, a N7 operative, is handpicked for a special mission that turns into one big mess. Until he realizes there's more to it than the Brass was telling him. How will he stop the evil force that no one wants to believe in? Who will be by his side?
1. Chapter 1

**_Several years earlier_**

**_ Mindoir Cemetery_**

His boots clanked off the concrete walkway. The large black gates opened just enough for two people to fit. The grass was always kept impeccable and the large stones that marked the final resting places of the dead were kept cleared from precipitation or any other form of debris. Two flags decorated one solemn grave, marked with a name and the overused "will be missed", maybe a date.

He walked down the walkway, then after the sixth row he slowed, and crossed. For the most part his head was always bowed in respect, and he quickly snatched the hat off his head when he remembered. The flowers and small flag he held in his hand, as fragile as they were, were slowly being crushed. This he didn't even realized until one of the violet petals flew from the bouquet.

Shakily he loosened his grip and stopped mid-stride, and read the two stones in front of him. He ran a hand through his messy brown hair, and licked his lips.

_Here lies Hannah Shepard; beloved mother that will be missed._ Next to that one. _Jackson Shepard_ with the same wording, only with father. The most generic and cheapest engraving Ben Shepard could find. He wasn't left much in terms of credits, and was the only child of the two. It was a lot of stress for a boy that was only sixteen at the time.

Now at eighteen, he placed the flowers and the flag on both graves, and kneeled before them. He closed his eyes and whispered to himself.

"I will make you guys proud. Mom, Dad, If you can't already see, I joined the Alliance just a few days ago." Shepard takes a glance down at his own clothes, just a t-shirt and jeans. "I'm leaving for bootcamp once I leave here. I swear it, I will make you guys proud. I can't say that enough!" Shepard said, head bowed, eyes closed. He gave a small crooked smile. "My hair'll be cut, mom. Sorry about that. I doubt the military will let me keep my hair the way it is." Shepard ran his hands through his hair and then with that he stood, said once again, "For now, I say goodbye. I'll be back."

_**Present time.**_

_** Local Cluster**_

The window was small and showed little of the metallic landscape Shepard saw. He was XO of the Normandy, a prototype Alliance ship. He was farther along in his semi-short military career than he could ever hope. His Commanding Officer, Captain David Anderson, hand picked him after everything Shepard did.

The colony he grew up on was raided by Batarian slavers, but he proved himself eventually, held down Elysium long enough for help to arrive, by himself. A few years later, he was picked for the Elite program known professionally as Interplanetary Combatives Training, or ICT, it was unofficially called the N7 program. Though to make it to the N7 rank was rare, Shepard had accomplished it. Shepard gave a smirk to the ship he was on. His life turned around for the better once he joined the Alliance, and he was grateful for the opportunities he was given.

"Shepard," the deep voice he knew belonged to his Commanding officer, broke him from his thoughts. He turned to Anderson, one eyebrow raised in question. "I want you to head to the bridge, oversee that Moreau is alright."

"Yes, Sir." Shepard replies, and grabs the helmet from desk beside him. He finds the hook with ease, and snaps the helmet to his back with precision. The armor he had on was one of his favorites of all the suits he had. There were multiple seals and snaps, just like the one his helmet was attached to, that offered convenience and freed up space. His guns, all snapped to his back in their dutiful spots, were separate from the seal his helmet clung to. The N7 on his chest was small but noticeable. The red stripe was really the only different color on his armor and contrasted the charcoal gray.

Shepard moves from the sleeper pods, and quickly makes his way up the stairs of the Normandy's main floor. The CIC was buzzing with action and talk among the crew members. He had to zigzag through the mass of the people. He passed by Navigator Pressly, the map and walked passed the men and women arming the guns.

"Hitting the relay in 3...2...1..." the pilot states as Shepard got closer. "Thrusters... check, navigation... check. Internal emissions sink engaged. All systems online," Joker's hands glide across the interface, dragging this, dropping this with precision and skill. "Drift is just under fifteen-hundredk."

"Fifteen-hundred is good, your captain will be pleased." the figure besides Shepard, says. The Turian is in red and gray armor, so dark in color it looked black. His face, as most Turian faces do, was decorated with markings. Shepard understood the markings as almost a family crest in comparison, but his knowledge stopped there.

The Turian in question quickly turns around, giving Shepard a nod of acknowledgment and then walks away. Shepard sighs mostly to himself and watches the helmsman pilot the ship.

"I hate that guy," he says after seconds of silence.

"Nihlus, gave you a compliment, so... you hate him?" The other man said who sat in the co-pilot's seat, replies sarcastically.

Shepard understood him to be Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, one of his subordinates

"You remember to zip up your jumpsuit on the way outta the bathroom, that's good! I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy and hit the target the size of a pin, *That's incredible," Joker says looking sideways at Alenko. "Besides, Spectres are trouble. I don't like him on board. Just call me paranoid."

"You're paranoid," Kaidan replies quickly. "The council helped fund this project. They have a right to send someone to keep an eye on things." Kaidan shrugs.

"That's the official story. Only idiots believe in the official story."

"They wouldn't send a Spectre on a shakedown run," Shepard speaks up.

"See!" The pilot gestures behind him stiffly. "I just... have a bad feeling."

A voice crackles over the comms. "Joker, status report!"

"Just cleared the mass relay, Captain. Stealth systems are engaged. Everything looks fairly solid."

"Good," Shepard can practically hear the Captain nod his head. "Get us in link to a Comm buoy and link us into the network. I want mission reports filed back to the Alliance before we even get off of Eden Prime."

"Aye Aye, sir. Better brace yourself, Nihlus is coming your way."

"He's already here, Lieutenant," Anderson says with what Shepard classifies as annoyance. There's a sigh on the other end. "Tell Commander Shepard to meet me in the comm room for briefing." Anderson orders.

Joker shakes his head, muttering another Aye Aye before quickly shutting the comm down. Soon though Joker picks up his head, and puts on a smirk.

"You get that, Commander?"

"Yeah, got it." Shepard says before turning around and walking away. He could barely make out Kaidan's voice, they must have continued their chatter as soon as he was out of earshot.

"Only when he's talking with you, Joker." Kaidan chuckles.

Shepard smirks to himself and gives a slight chuckle of his own as he makes his way to Pressly, who seems in a discussion with someone on a comm call. He glances at Shepard and snaps to a salute.

"Congratulations, Commander, Looks like we had a smooth run. You going to go see the Captain?"

"On my way to give him a status update," Shepard says nodding his head in the direction he was walking.

"With all due respect, sir, maybe he'll finally tell us why we're *really out here."

"You think the Brass is holding out on something?" Shepard questions.

"Well, if all we're doing is testing the ship out, why is Captain Anderson in charge, or that Turian, what is he doing here?" Pressly shakes his head with a frown. "Spectres are top secret covert agents to the Council. Why send a spectre- a Turian Spectre on a shakedown run?"

"You don't trust Nihlus, do you?"

Pressly sighs, "Well..."

"Speak your mind, Pressly, please." Shepard urges politely.

"Well, I don't really like Turians at all. It seems to run in my family. My grandfather fought in the First Contact War, and he was always bitter about losing his friends in battles. He lost a lot of them when they first hit us."

Shepard sighs. He wasn't one for racism, it was a waste of energy and resources to fight a war already over. Though Shepard didn't really have any room to speak, show him a Batarian that was somehow involved in the attack on Mindoir, and the Batarian wouldn't be your problem anymore. The thing was, he didn't blame every single Batarian for what happened to him, he reasons with himself. If anything, he wasn't racist, just skeptical.

"That was a long time ago, you can't possibly blame Nihlus."

"No, guess not." Pressly admits. "I am still uneasy about having a Spectre on board, Turian or not."

"I'll see if I can get information out of the Captain or Nihlus, and I'll let you know. But thanks for voicing your concerns, Pressly." He gives a reassuring smile and snaps a quick salute.

"Good luck, Commander!" the navigator calls to him.

Shepard runs over the conversation in his head, was there more he should of said? Or asked? If Navigator Pressly was prejudice to Turians, why was he even on the Normandy? It was a joint operation between Humanity and the Turian government. His mind was wandering when he bumped into two more people having a discussion. He was just on a roll with butting in, wasn't he?

"I grew up on Eden Prime, Doc, it isn't some place that Spectre's visit. There's something someone's not telling us." Corporal Jenkins says to the presiding Doctor Chakwas.

"Don't be so rash, Corporal."

"Commander!" Jenkins breaks off, snapping to a salute.

"At ease," Shepard ordered, "I couldn't help but overhear. You have doubts," Shepard says mostly to Jenkins.

"Yeah! I want to get down to real action," Jenkins smacked a hand into his palm. "I wanna get out there and actually do something. Obviously they wouldn't send a Spectre on a mission like this," Jenkins shrugs.

Chakwas sighs next to him, "Calm yourself, Jenkins. That kind of reckless behavior is what sends soldiers into my Medical Bay,"

"Jumping headlong into anything, isn't the way to prove yourself to the Brass, Corporal," Shepard scolds

"Easy for you to say, you already proved yourself during the Blitz. Everyone already knows who you are," Jenkins says shrugging.

Shepard rubs a hand down his face. He hated being called the 'Lion of Elysium' he didn't do anything special. It was all luck that he didn't get killed.

"T-that..." Shepard sighs. "I did what I had to do to survive. I did nothing more, and nothing less." he explains.

"So? You still held off an entire enemy platoon, by yourself, for two whole days! That's incredible!"

"I think what the Commander means, is that you shouldn't get reckless with your life." Chakwas says, gesturing to Shepard with her hands. Shepard gives a small smile and points her way.

"Exactly," Shepard says.

"Whatever it is, I'll stand behind you, Commander, you can count on me!" Jenkins says with another salute.

"I should get going, nice talking to you both," Shepard dismisses, walking around the two and into the Comm room where Anderson said to be.

Instead seeing the Captain in the large, round room. He saw a Turian in red and gray armor.

"Nihlus?" Shepard asks. Nihlus turns around and his mandible flicker at Shepard.

"Good, you're here before Anderson. I was meaning to talk to you." Nihlus starts, his hands clasped behind his back.

"The Captain said he'd meet me here." Shepard replies, his voice dropping low and laced with confusion. Shepard was still skeptical on Nihlus, and from what he learned so was the rest of the crew.

"He's on his way," Nihlus answers. Nihlus relaxes his stance and crosses his arms in front of his chest. "I'm just curious of the colony we're visiting, Eden Prime, I've heard it's quite beautiful,"

"Depending on who you ask, it's a paradise," Shepard replies his brow furrowing. "What are you getting at?" Shepard asks.

"A paradise," Nihlus continues almost as if not hearing Shepard's own question. "Serene and peaceful. Eden Prime has become something of a symbol to your people, hasn't it?" Nihlus asks. He pauses as Shepard crosses his own arms in front of him. "Proof that humanity can found colonies, and also protect them."

"I supposs-"

"How safe is it really?" Nihlus interrupts

"Extremely, but what does this have to do with anything?" Shepard asks, a glare taking form in his eyes.

"I mean no offense, Shepard, but your people are still newcomers to the galaxy, and it is one dangerous place," Nihlus replies unfazed or either oblivious to Shepard's feelings. "Is the Alliance truly ready for this?"

"Ready for what?" Shepard asks.

The Spectre's mandibles twitched and he opened his mouth to answer before being cut off by the voice of Captain Anderson.

"I think it's about time we tell the Commander what's really going on," Anderson says, coming shoulder to shoulder with Shepard.

"This mission is far more than a shakedown run, Commander." Nihlus says.

Shepard nods. "That's what everyone else was saying." Shepard turns his head to Nihlus, "They wouldn't send a Spectre on a shakedown run."

"We're making a covert pickup on Eden Prime. That's why we need the stealth systems operational." Anderson explains. Shepard turns his attention to his Captain, shifting only a little to finger the scar running down his cheek and over his nose.

"What's the payload, Captain?" Shepard asks.

"A research team on Eden Prime unearthed a beacon of some sort. We have reason to believe it's Prothean."

"Prothean? I thought they were extinct," Shepard says.

"That's why this pickup is so important Shepard," Nihlus answers. "And because i'm here to evaluate you."

"Me?" Shepard questions.

"Yes, you," Anderson replies, gesturing his hand to the Turian and Shepard. "The Alliance has been pushing this for a long time. Humanity wants a larger part in shaping interstellar policy, a larger say with the Citadel Council,"

"What does that have to do with me?" Shepard inquires.

"The Spectres represent the Citadel's power and authority, imagine that they accept you, a human into their ranks! It could be huge for humanity!"

"Not many can survive what you did, Commander. Losing everything on Mindoir, only to save Elysium from almost the same attack! You showed a remarkable will to live, and you proved you were not just a grunt fresh out of camp," Nihlus explains. "It's why I put your name forward as a possible candidate to the Spectres."

"Me? That's..." Shepard trails off, as he can practically hear his mother yell at him for hesitating with his manners. "That's an honor, thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, Commander. I still need to see you in action myself. Eden Prime will be the first of several missions together," Nihlus says.

"You'll be in charge of the ground team," Anderson says looking at Shepard, "You have to secure the beacon and get it onto the ship ASAP. Nihlus will accompany you to observe the mission."

Shepard nods, "Just give me the word, Captain."

Nihlus shifts next to Shepard moving to stand next to Anderson.

"We should be close to Ed-" Anderson starts only to be interrupted by Joker over the Comm.

"Captain! We got a problem!" Joker's voice sounding hurried and maybe a bit worried.

"What's wrong, Joker?"

"There's a transmission from Eden Prime, you gotta see this!"

"Bring it up," the captain orders quickly.

The large screen in the room lowers quickly. Before an image gets projected on it. At first all that is seen is the ground, lots of sand and rocks, maybe a patch of grass, but then the audio comes in. The gunshots are loud and rapid. Obviously whoever's holding the camera is in a hell of a shootout.

Anderson drifts closer, his arms crossed, and a worried look on his face.

Then the camera glides up, showing soldiers in armor with guns a blazing, sometimes dropping back behind the rock for cover. Then one soldier, clad in what Shepard recognizes as Phoenix armor runs to the camera man and yells for him to get down over the roar of fire.

The camera jerks and moves unsteadily around, showing the figure that just yelled, obviously a woman, stand up and fire, before dropping back into cover.

Shepard glances at Anderson and Nihlus. Anderson's face contains worry and confusion, while the Spectre beside him shows nothing. Nihlus just watches the screen carefully.

Shepard looks back to the screen now, the image showing another officer, this one male.

"We're under heavy attack! We have heavy casualties! I repeat, heavy casualties! We can't-!" the soldier is cut off when static comes through and nothing is heard for a brief second. "-eed EVAC! They came out of nowhere..." wonder now filling the male's voice. "We nee-" This time the man was cut off permanently, a bullet tearing through him as he is silenced instantly.

The Camera jerks once again, pointing to the sky to show a large shape, blurry and grainy. It takes a second to focus but once it does, Shepard can see the shape.

It looked like a gigantic hand, red electricity, Shepard guessed, crackled and snapped like lightning. The volleys of fire never let up on the enemy side but he heard screams of pain from people being hit.

"What are they doing! They're being shot at!" Shepard yells his arm flying out to point to the screen. Then the screen takes to absolute static, with no picture and only the annoying buzzing that follows.

"It just cuts out after that," Joker says, "It goes dead, there's nothing... Just nothing.."

"Reverse and hold at 38.5," Anderson orders. The feed reverses as asked and paused just at the moment where the strange figure takes the screen, focusing.

Nihlus' mandibles twitch, the only emotion he showed throughout the whole thing.

"Status report!"

"About 10 minutes out, Captain. No other Alliance ships in the area."

"Take us in, Joker, fast and quiet.

"Yes, sir," Joker replies, the screen slowly retracting, but the image was already burned into Shepard's mind. 'What was that thing? A ship? An illusion?'

"This mission just got a lot more complicated..." Anderson mutters.

"A small strike team can move quickly, it's our best chance at securing the beacon." Nihlus suggests.

"Grab your gear and meet us in the cargo hold, Shepard." Anderson says, walking from the room behind Nihlus.

_**Present Time**_

**_ Eden Prime_**

"Your team's the muscle in this operation, Commander. Go in heavy and head straight to the dig site."

"Survivors?" Shepard questions.

"Helping survivors is a secondary objective, Commander." Andersons replies. Shepard grimaces. If there were any survivors left after what they saw on the feed. "The beacon is top priority!"

The Normandy's back hatch drops, the seal tight room suddenly overcome by the roar of wind as Joker steers to the drop point.

"Approaching drop point one!" Joker calls over the comms. It was heard throughout the ship and the ground team's suits.

"Nihlus," Jenkins calls. "You coming with us?"

Nihlus looks down the sight on his shotgun, cocking it back with ease. "I work better on my own. Good luck Commander!" Nihlus calls as he jumps from the Normandy. Shepard glances away, before calling to Joker over the Comm to take them in.

Shepard's team was dropped just on the outskirts of a small town on Eden Prime. This one seemed to be the smallest, and mostly agriculturally based. Shepard squints at the horizon, trying to make out any activity in the town. There was nothing.

"It's unnerving how quiet it is," Kaidan pipes up from Shepard's left.

"I know," his eyebrows knit together, and he unholsters his gun, walking a little ways at the ready. He can't help but jump as the large thing floated passed him. He jerked his rifle up and let of a quick burst of shots, a gooey substance resembling blood, spurted onto his armor.

"What the hell was that?" He questions, holstering his Lancer to wipe off the goop.

"It's completely harmless, Commander, They do the same as trees, just help with oxygen levels." Jenkins says, matter-of-factly. "But, it's okay if you shoot at them, i'm sure these ones aren't needed anymore. They normally don't venture this far out..." Jenkins trails off, obviously thinking hard.

Feeling the blood rush to his face in a blush of acting so rash, especially in his first commanding mission on the Normandy, Shepard shakes his head and moves on silently.

Shepard jogs on this time he kneels before a charred body. His nose shrivels in disgust and he grimaces at the odor. It was rancid and he used the stock of his gun to try and move the arm.

Instead he was rewarded with a loud snap, and the arm was separated at the elbow.

"Shit..." Jenkins mutters to himself.

"Language, Corporal," Kaidan scolds, but Shepard too, was thinking the same thing. Shepard was also upset. What the hell possessed him to poke it?

"Let's move out," Shepard replied gruffly standing.

The group trudges on, the rocky terrain not making it very easy to maneuver. There are lots of rocks here, the area the trio find themselves in, is now open, with rocks coming chest high, some of them even taller.

"They must have dumped some rocks here from the excavation," Sheprd answers himself aloud.

"Yeah, shame, this would be for a ni-" Just as Jenkins was responding to Shepard, robots, flying crazily shot out and clipped Shepard in the arm, while Jenkins dropped behind a rock. Kaidan who lagged behind the other two was able throw a barrier up and take a few more shots.

Shepard risks a look from his rock and notices the drones targeting Jenkins.

"Don't worry Commander, I got this!" he yells as he pops up from his cover, receiving multiple shots to his armor, and Shepard feels like he's moving in slow motion. He shoots one, two, three, in a matter of seconds, Jenkins grunts and collapses behind the rock.

The last recon drone is taken care of, going haywire and flying into the ground with a very anti climatic pop.

Shepard dashes to Jenkins.

The Corporal's eyes are half lidded, as he coughs. Jenkins grasps at Kaidan.

He's overridden by coughs and gasps for breath. Shepard watches on, his throat closing. He gently takes off the Corporal's helmet.

"It's okay, Jenkins," Shepard whispers, taking Jenkins hand and raising it to his mouth to wipe the blood away. Shepard analyzes the armor. So many holes... One above the heart, another one just centimeters away, the rest going into his stomach and as Shepard raises his gaze he realizes that one had punctured into his neck as well.

"I can't feel... anything..." Jenkins whispers. Kaidan hangs his head, as he gives a solemn look over to Shepard. Shepard feels like he was kicked in the gut. He was going to die...

"Tell me straight, Commander, am I gonna die?" Jenkins asks his voice cracking.

Shepard opens his mouth to speak, but finds his commander voice in place. Shepard's eyes drift down and to the holes in the man's armor

"I'm sorry, Jenkins." Shepard says.

"Well, this isn't how I pictured it..." Jenkins coughs. "I'm not even afraid, I..." his head lolls to the side. "At least i'm back on Eden Prime... Never thought that would happen." he whispers, his voice getting smaller, and weaker, and softer with every breath.

"When you go home; Tell them of us and say; for your tomorrow; we gave our today;" Shepard says, reaching to Jenkins arms to cross them politely across his chest that no longer heaved with the pain of trying to breath. Jenkins was completely still. Alenko closed his eyes and stood sighing heavily.

"I know that Jenkins is a part of the crew, and I will see to it that he will get a proper burial, but, Alenko, I need you straight. You straight?" Shepard asks, placing a heavy hand on Alenko's shoulder piece.

"I'm good, Commander. Lead the way," Kaidan answers normally. For a minute, Shepard believes he was more shaken up by the death of his subordinate than Kaidan, then he noticed a glossy look in Alenko's eyes, and sighs inwardly.

Shepard stares a bit at Kaidan before nodding and walking onwards.

They walked in silence until they reached these large metal objects. They had to be a yard high or more, with a sharp, pointy, top.

"What are these for?" Kaidan questions.

"Beats me. I'd say they have something to do with the colony if I were a fool." Shepard replies.

"Since you're no fool, what do you think?"

"That they have something to do with the attack on Eden Prime," Shepard says. They walk onward, still on shaky ground, Shepard frowns when he sees more of the metal contraptions. They had just reached the foothill of a rather large he heard gunfire, and glanced at Kaidan.

"Survivors maybe?" Kaidan says. a

"Hopefully, let's move!" Shepard orders, taking to a sprint, towards the sound. Once they reached the top of the hill Shepard took in the situation, One armored person hiding behind a rock and two robotic things coming after them.

Shepard is reminded of Jenkins, his eyes blazing with anger as they open fire on the rock. The person behind the rock drops to a crouch.

"Open fire!" Shepard orders, rushing down the hill shooting as he did so. The armored figure behind the rock didn't even hesitate when shots were fired, jumping from cover and firing too.

Shepard had reached the rock with one headshot on one of the flashlight heads.

The figure shot the last one in the chest, causing it to stumble and malfunction as a biotic field wrapped around it and finished it off, launching it into the air to never be seen again. Shepard looks up the hill at Kaidan, hand on his knees, wiping at his face.

He knew biotics strained themselves with their power, but he secretly was glad that he didn't have to deal with them.

"Commander Shepard, Alliance, SSV Normandy." Shepard recited, gesturing to Kaidan. "That's Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, also Alliance military and stationed aboard the SSV Normandy as well. And you are?"

"Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, 212 garrison force," Ashley answers snapping to a salute.

"At ease Chief. Where's the rest of your force?" Shepard asks, taking in the armor. Pink... just like the one in the transmission.

"We were patrolling the perimeter," Williams explains, pointing over Shepard's shoulder to her previous location. "when the attack hit. We got scrambled, and it wasn't pleasant... I... I haven't stopped running until now... I don't think the rest of the 212 was as lucky," Williams says looking at the ground.

Survivors guilt... Oh boy.' Shepard thinks

"It's okay, Williams, i'm sure you did all you could," Shepard reassures her with a, what Shepard believes, to be a calming voice and a squeeze of her shoulder. "Now can you tell me more about the dig site?" He asks.

"Yeah, it's just over that way a bit. There was another unit guarding it. Maybe they fared better than mine," Ashley responds sounding hopeful. Shepard smiles and nods his head.

"Alright, that's where we'll head to. Williams, you wanna come with us so we know where we're going?"

"Yes, sir. Sounds like a chance for payback." Ashley says with a determined nod pulling out her rifle

It took a bit of hiking but they finally reached the top of the hill, and Shepard was able to see the excavation site. He was straining his eyes to see anything. He saw a few groups of Geth scanning the area with their three fingered robot hands, and a small group of the Geth were staring at the group watching them.

"Hostiles down at the site. Prepare for a fight," Shepard says breaking the silence.

"How many?" Williams asks.

"Looks like a lot," Kaidan answers. Shepard glances back at Alenko giving him a nod which he returns quickly. He looks back at Williams who tightens her grip on her gun at the sight of Geth.

"Uh.. Ready, sir."

Shepard gave a smile to her, hopefully reassuring her. He really hoped she didn't try anything stupid. He'd hate to have to deal with two deaths in one day.

Jenkins... Why'd he... How did he not realize he was hurt, that he should stay down! Shepard grits his teeth and tightens his hold on his own gun.

"You alright, Commander?" Kaidan asks

"Fine," Shepard fires out with a hint of hostility. Shepard took a deep breath before starting the descent down the hill.

He didn't make it five feet before the Geth saw him as a threat and started shooting.

Shepard aims down his sight taking out two of the Geth with a quick controlled burst. Williams did the same, only on the left, and Kaidan's body was engulfed in a blue hym as a group of Geth were sent into the air. All in all the 'fight' Shepard warned everyone about wasn't even that bad.

"So much for a fight," Shepard says to the two. He shrugs and moves down the hill and into the site. In the middle, a large pedestal surrounded by about five huge pillars, sat empty.

"Where's the beacon?" Shepard turns and questions Williams.

"I dunno, it was here this morning. They must have moved it somewhere."

"Who's they? The Geth or the scientists?" Alenko questions, flicking the safety on and off on his Lancer.

"Shepard? Do you read me?" Nihlus' voice

Shepard's hand flies to his ear, his voice already questioning. "Where are you Nihlus?"

"There was a compound, up ahead of the dig site, I'm there."

"They moved the beacon. We should regroup at the compound you're at," Shepard suggests.

"Good idea, I'll meet you here," Nihlus agrees. Shepard nods to the two behind him.

"Let's move."

"Maybe some of the colonists got lucky, and are alive at the compound. It's just up the hill from here," Williams points.

"Maybe," Alenko murmurs to himself, but Shepard hears. Shepard's hands tighten on his own weapon and he takes a deep breath.

A colony of this size, just wiped out, it brought back some hurtful memories. Shepard desperately wanted to find, at least *one survivor.

He was jostled out of his own thoughts by his crew's voices talking, discussing the attack, as the woman, Ashley, explained her predicament in more detail.

Shepard's nose became accustomed to the stench of fire and burning rubber. Vehicles just abandoned on the sides. He couldn't help but let out a shaky breath before snapping himself from any bad thoughts.

"Looks like they hit the camp hard," Williams says, a dejected look on her face. Shepard nods in agreement, as he stares ahead at one falling ember. Just one ember brought him to a halt, it was small, and barely noticeable, but to Shepard it was a flaming torch, like a soft tear from the fire itself.

"Looks like a good place for an ambush though, be ready," Kaidan warns. Shepard agreed, but was too late in replying, for as he was just about to speak, the spikes retracted, and then he noticed the glowing blue forms that were impaled on them.

"What the hell?" He calls instead. His hands reach around to his back replacing his Lancer and grabbing the shotgun on his back.

"What did the geth do to them?" Ashley whispers mostly to herself.

The body swung it's long arms at Shepard's faceplate, only to be blasted away by a quick trigger pull by the N7 Operative.

Kaidan's body was engulfed in a blue hue, and with one flick of the wrist a whole wave of the husks were blown away.

Shepard looks to Ashley who fires quickly and spot, hitting her mark every time, downing more husks than Shepard could count, at a rate that he couldn't keep up with.

Shepard blasted another group of the husks away and suddenly it was all quiet. It was over in a few seconds, but it felt longer.

"I can't believe it... What did the geth do to them?" Ashley let out.

"I don't know but they aren't human anymore..." Shepard replies, shaking his head. "These poor people..." Shepard closed his hand into a tight fist. "Let's just check these homes for survivors," Shepard orders, walking into one as the door opened at his movement.

Inside he found some Medi-Gel amongst some tech things. Then he heard the quiet sounds of sobbing.

He rushed over to the sound, the structure next door, and hacked the lock. Inside he found a sobbing man, while the woman tried to comfort him.

"Oh thank the Maker!" she cried out, dropping to her knees. "We heard the screams, the dying, the guns..." Her brown hair was tousled, even though it was short, her makeup running down her face, and her whole body was shaking.

The man groaned as he stood, wobbling on his feet.

"I-I gave him an extra dose of his medicine. He's a bit... nervous."

"Why are you in here?" Shepard asks, looking out the darkened window."We are a part of the scientist group here to investigate the beacon, or we were. Tell me mister, did anyone suervive?"

Shepard takes a second to compose himself before saying, "Not that we've seen. You're the first of the scientist group."

"Shepard, are you there? Come in Shepard!" Nihlus' voice crackles.

"Shepard here, what's up Nihlus?" Shepard replies.

"I hit a big wave of Geth, looks like they're planting bombs on some of the catwalks, I'd recommend haste in disarming them!"

Shepard curses under his breath before regarding the two scientists. "I think, it'd be best for you both to stay here. It's safe, there's no Geth in the surrounding area, but it would be too dangerous for you to move anywhere." Shepard says. "I'll call and give this exact location, and you will be picked up. I promise that." Shepard finishes. His arm glows as he activates his Omni-Tool. "When we leave you should lock the door,"

"I w-will." the woman forces out. "Thank you..."

"Bombs!" Ashley's says, after they walk out, "Do they have no sense of survival. They'd just rather blow this place to hell?" she mutters to herself, but it was no secret what she was saying.

"They're synthetic, they don't have self preservation, they do what they are ordered to do and that's that." Kaidan replies

"The Geth won't blow this colony up if I have anything to say about it," Shepard replies harshly.

"Aye, Aye," Kaidan and Ashley say in unison.

**A/N- There you go readers of mine! The first chapter of many. My own novelization of Shepard, taking on Saren and doing all his bad-ass STUFF! WOO It's probably going to suck, but if you bear with me, I'll make it my life goal to finish it! Reviews are extra helpful, PM's are always welcome, and I'll say, Ten reviews for the next chapter to be released early! I seriously need a good sign off... Until next time! **

**P.S If you know how I write, what I write about, and who, I think you'll figure out who my Romance option is in this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Shepard... It's Nihlus," Kaidan starts, sounding grim.

Shepard shuffles over, and stares at the motionless body. One mandible was wide, as if he was speaking as he was shot. Shepard gently lifts his upper body, inspecting his backside.

"His back was turned..." Shepard mumbles, "Someone shot him when he turned around." Shepard reasons.

Ashley shakes her head, opening her mouth to say something but was cut off by the sound of shuffling.

"Damnit!" and unknown voice cries out.

Shepard's pistol flew up and aimed in the general direction of the voice. "Who's there?" Shepard asks.

More shuffling, and this time a muffled cry.

"Come out, now!" Shepard orders. His eyes blazing.

"S-sorry! I'm coming o-out! Don't shoot!"

"We won't," Shepard responds lowering his gun, nodding for the others to do the same. "It's safe." When the man appeared, he gestures to himself, "I'm Commander Shepard, this is my Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, and Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, Alliance military."

The man nodded. "I'm sorry it took so long.. I was stuck behind some boxes," the man says jutting his thumb behind him blindly. His eyes drifted downward to where Nihlus lay shot. Shepard notices that he gulps and his hand twitches just a little bit.

"So, that's what I heard.."

Shepard motions for Kaidan to take care of the body, obviously for the comfort of the mystery man.

"Yes, i'm sorry to say it..." Shepard shakes his head. "Did you see who did this-" he pauses.

"S-sorry. I'm Powell, and yeah, I did. Your Turian friend here came over here, there was some talking and then another Turian, much taller and a lot scarier looking. He," Powell points to where Nihlus was. "must've been friends or somthin' Because when his back was turned... POW! Shot in the back!" Powell's shapes his hand into a gun and pulled the imaginary trigger with his words.

"Some friends..." Williams murmurs. Shepard resists the urge to give her a disapproving look and continued his investigation.

"So, this other Turian, did he have a name? You said they must have been friends, how'd they greet each other?"

"Uh.. Yeah.. I remember a name... Sharen... Samm.. No... Damnit what was it!" Powell pounds his fist into his open palm.

"It's okay if you don't remember, Powell. I was just wondering." Shepard outstretched his hand. "What were you doing behind those boxes anyways?"

"I.. I was hiding. I mean a huge unknown ship enters the field a-and suddenly everything's gone to hell... I was hiding.." Powell answers.

'Sounds like he's trying to convince himself of that...' Shepard thinks.

"Why didn't the other dock workers hide behind the boxes with you?" Shepard asks instead. 'I'll untangle his lies..'

"I uh was already back here. Unloading boxes, ya know?"

"Certainly you must have had at least someone to help, it'd be bad if you went to pick up one box that was just a bit too heavy, maybe pull your back out." Shepard shrugs. Williams tenses next to him. He believe she's caught onto what he was playing.

"W-whattya tryin' to get at now, here Commander Shepard?" Powell cries out, a hint of hostility

"Strange coincidence that no one was with you today..."

"A-Alright! I'll tell you the truth! I-I... I sometimes need a... nap to get through the work day.. I sneak behind in these boxes and catch a few Z's. What's wrong with that!" Powell defends, his hand twitching more.

"Why didn't you try to help!" Ashley burst in from next to him. "People were dying and you were hiding like a coward!"

"With what weapons if I may ask Miss!" Powell yells back equally as angry! "I know i'm wrong but.. If I tried to help, I'd be just as dead as that guy!" he says, anger still lacing his words.

Ashley's hand flew up with her rifle. "You-"

"That's enough, Chief Williams," Shepard says soothingly, He quickly turned on his heel and faced the woman. He puts a gentle hand on her shoulder and another more forcefully on her gun. "He'll have enough guilt later, but now, we need answers." Shepard whispers to her. "Understand?"

"Yes, Sir..." Ashley answers back with haste, with maybe a bit more fluster in her motions than normal.

"You let all your subordinates talk like that?" Powell capitalizes on the moment.

"Well, to be honest no, but at least she wasn't caught _sleeping_ on the job." Shepard emphasizes giving a careless shrug.

Ashley cracks a small smile behind her helmeted face.

"I-" Powell stammers trying to regain his footing in the mental battle between him and the N7 operative. Powell hangs his head, closing his eyes. "Those sounds won't ever leave me.."

Shepard steps closer. "You can redeem yourself, Powell. Just tell me the truth, i'll make sure, personally, you'll get the help you need." To be honest this guy doesn't deserve any help. Need was a good fill-in. Shepard thought to himself.

"I.. wasn't back here sleeping either, Commander.." Powell mumbles. "I was back here unpacking crates of grenades. Special grenades."

"Where'd you get them?"

"The.. Marines stationed here, I had an inside man- a friend- he helped supply 'em.. I shipped most off colony 'cept these few..." Powell bent out of sight, appearing in seconds. He carefully placed a crate on the ground at Shepard's feet.

"That is all that's left, I swear on it." Powell grumbles, his head hanging low.

Shepard gulps, he wasn't actually expecting his words to work on the dock worker. It was more of 'it'll eat you alive in the night' kinda thing.'

"You did the right thing in the end, Powell, and that's what counts." Shepard says seriously, looking into the man's eyes.

"I suppose so,"

"We need to move out," Shepard says, addressing the marines. Shepard's attention turns to Powell. "keep safe,"

"They're not letting up!" Ashley yelled over the roar of rapid gunfire. Wincing, Shepard braced against another barrage of bullets.

"Yeah, just keep it up, we're almost to the-" Shepard was cut off, when he saw a perfect opportunity to rise above his cover and let out some of his own fire.

A few more minutes of fire and the battle was over. Shepard unclenched his hands and took a deep steadying breath.

"What now Commander?" Alenko asks rolling his shoulders back.

Shepard made note Alenko was a very powerful biotic, a very impressive guy all around, but his shooting lacked. Shepard knew he wasn't going to be amazing, but expected something more from the LT.

"We push on. They couldn't have moved the beacon that far." Shepard answers.

Shepard gestures for the others to follow as he takes up a brisk walk with his gun raised and eyes open.

"What was your job here, Williams?" Alenko says after a few minutes of silence.

"I was a squad leader. Small, mostly weapons training and such." Williams answers, her voice getting softer and softer.

Shepard threw a worried glance over his shoulder at the woman. He almost wanted to hit Alenko, bringing up her squad when the wound of losing them was so fresh, was just stupid! He hated it when people tried to bring up his past, they were shot down pretty quickly.

"Sounds peaceful," Alenko muses.

"It was," Williams murmurs to herself.

Shepard slowed his pace when he noticed a glowing object still a good distance away from them.

"I think we're close," Shepard says to his companions. They were now walking down a sloped catwalk, and the closer they got the more of a chill that Shepard felt. Then, Shepard _felt_, something else, a bullet hit his shields, and took them down almost immediately. _'Ah, shit,_' Shepard curses inwardly.

"Geth!" Ashley warns, if a bit late with the warning.

Shepard fired wildly as he rushed forward, eyeing a particular crate as cover.

"Alenko! I need some of you're biotics over here!" Shepard calls. He raises his head, spotting three Geth stupid enough to be grouped together. He unhooked one of the grenades from his belt, and activated it with a quick touch of his Omni-Tool. He tossed the grenade over his cover and it was almost perfectly in the center.

"Nice toss, Commander!" Alenko praises. Shepard smiles and presses the corresponding button on his Omni-Tool to make the grenades explode.

There were only a few Geth and only a couple of husks that were easily disposed of. The trio stood from their cover, and each checked over their supplies individually.

"Is everyone okay, no one hit?" Shepard asks

"All good," Ashley answers.

"Yeah, same here, Commander." Kaidan replies.

Shepard nods, and turns around to look at the beacon. His eyes widen in awe. It glowed a green that was indescribable, it was so alien.

"Ground team to the Normandy," Kaidan "Requesting Evac-"

"It's amazing, it wasnt doing anything like this when they dug it up!" Ashley let out a wondrous whistle.

"It _is_ magnificent, I've never seen anything like it," Shepard says. "Alright, I'll check up on Alenko, see how long until our evac."

Ashley gives a hum of her acknowledgement, and Shepard takes his leave towards Kaidan.

"Should be here in a few minutes, Commander," Kaidan informs him.

"Good, now we just sit here and wait," Shepard says. "All we have to do now, is hurry up and wait."

Kaidan chuckles, "Yea-"

Shepard turns to see a horrific sight. Williams struggling to dig her feet into the ground while being forcefully pushed in.

"Kaidan pull her outta there!" Shepard orders as he runs forward, not even waiting for a reply. Ashley's face was contorted in pain and concentration.

Shepard jumps, his feet landing just behind the Gunnery Chief's.

"C'mon, Chief!" Shepard groans out, as his hand wraps around her waist. In any other situation one might find this awkward, but Shepard knew he had to do something, and that getting too close to that beacon was a bad idea. He grunts with the effort, but actually gets her feet off the ground, and tosses her aside just in time. Shepard however, couldnt get out of the field himself, and was forcefully pulled in.

Screaming started taking over his hearing, and for a faint second it sounds as if someone is yelling his name, but it quickly gets over run by sudden loud whistle, and he felt his feet lift off the ground. He couldn't move, and his breath came in shallow gasps. The image of slaughter and loud screaming over run his mind. The image was being burned in his head, it moved at speeds he couldn't comprehend. It was awful.

Then for one second, it made sense. He made out one word, one syllable, one whisper in the whirlwind of noises. "HELP!" Then Benjamin Shepard's world went dark.

_'Oh ouww. My head is pounding.' _Shepard thinks, groaning quite loudly. He slowly sat up, letting the sheet that covered him fall.

"You're up!" he heard from beside him. He turns his head and blinks a few times, getting used to the light. What he saw was shocking, Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams was standing, arms crossed, at the door.

"Yeah, do you know how long I was out?" Shepard asks

Then the door opens and reveals the doctor of the Normandy, Chakwas.

"Oh good, you're awake," Chakwas says casually. "How are you feeling?"

"Minor throbbing, like the morning after shore leave," Shepard jokes. "How long was I out?" he reiterates.

"It was about fifteen hours, more or less. Something must have happened down planetside with the beacon," Chakwas starts.

"It was my fault Commander," Ashley starts, her voice strong._ 'She must have rehearsed what she was going to say,' _Shepard thinks, he almost cracks a smile at his thought, but was able to retain it from showing.

"Don't blame yourself, as if you had any idea what would've happened." Shepard gives a reassuring smile to Ashley, and she gives an uneasy smile back.

"Actually, we don't even know if that's what set it off." Chakwas says, "And unfortunately we'll never know."

Shepard gives a questioning look but it was Ashley who clarified.

"The beacon exploded, it's what knocked you out, system overload maybe. The Lieutenant and I carried you back to the ship."

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Shepard replies.

"Well, we couldn't just leave you there, could we?" Ashley jokes.

"Could have, would've meant so much paperwork." Shepard teases. Shepard was happy to tease with anyone at all. Williams was just making it easy.

Chakwas shakes her head with a motherly smile on her face.

"Anyways..." Chakwas says breaking Shepard from his thoughts. "What is most peculiar is the fact that physically you're fine. But, I detected unusual brain activity while you were unconscious." Chakwas informs. "I also saw an increase in your rapid eye movement. A sign typically associated with dreaming."

"It wasn't a dream," Shepard starts. "It... was more like a vision. There was destruction and death, but I can't make any sense of it. It was like..." Shepard shakes his head. "It's hard to pinpoint what it was, but it was not normal. Something seriously happened down there." Shepard finishes with a sigh of breath.

"I better add this to my report." Shepard stands from the bed and stretches, his shoulder pops and all his knuckles crack individually. Shepard then realizes, that Williams is still in the room. He opens his mouth to ask what she was doing here, not to be rude or anything like that, to be honest he could tell a lot from their first encounter. Shepard actually just thought about suggesting to Anderson to let her stay.

"Oh, and Commander, Captain Anderson wishes to speak to you in his cabin. He told me to relay that message when you were up and moving." Chakwas says, interrupting Shepard's thoughts.

"I should get going then. Chakwas, Williams."

"Sir," Ashley snaps into a salute and with a nod of acknowledgment, Shepard turns and leaves the Med-Bay, only to cross the Mess hall, which was adorned with chairs and one large table. No one was in the room at the time, which was actually odd. Shepard didnt actually know what time it was, maybe some of the crew were sleeping.

While Shepard ponders that idea, he reaches the Captain's Quarters. While Anderson had this room for himself to sleep and do reports, Shepard had a sleeper pod and the mess hall to do his own duties. Shepard didn't mind, this was one of his first major deployments since the Blitz. He could say he was a bit rusty in leading, so getting to know the crew and such, was a big point he wanted to make.

Shepard buzzes the door to the Captain's room, not wanting to just barge in. The door hisses unlocked and opens in just a few seconds.

"Good to see you're up and running Commander," Anderson's voice calls from somewhere in the room. Shepard steps inside and the door closes and locks.

"Up and running with some minor pain, but nothing I can't deal with," Shepard says, "Chakwas said you wanted to see me." Shepard says, changing the topic.

"That beacon hit you pretty hard, you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine, sir. But, I do have some questions." Shepard says.

"Ask away,"

"The Gunnery Chief, Ashley Williams. I was just wondering, is she here to stay?"

"Yes, it appears so. Alenko gave his highest regards of her. It's just a matter of getting her on the roster and signed on." Anderson answers. "Do you have an objection?"

"No, of course not. I've seen her fight, she can hold her own, a fine soldier. She'll make a great addition to the team," Shepard's quite a long moment. "About Jenkins..."

"Jenkins gave his life early on to this cause. He's going to get the highest honors at his burial."

"I don't like soldiers dying under my command, Captain." Shepard replies icily.

"I understand, Commander, but it does happen. You'll have to be ready for it," Anderson says trying to calm Shepard. Shepard took a breath in, it wasn't Anderson's fault, and Shepard knew that.

"Sorry sir,"

"I won't lie to you, Shepard," Anderson says, pacing slowly in the room, his hands behind his back. "This looks bad to the Council, Shepard, Nihlus is dead,"

At those words, Shepard cringes. He almost totally forgot about Nihlus.

"This will jeopardize you're Spectre candidacy. The beacon's destroyed and the Geth are attacking, they want answers."

"I didn't do anything wrong, Captain, I hope the Council will see that." Shepard says back.

"I'll stand by your side, Shepard, you're a hero in my book. It's the other Turian that'll give us problems, Saren. He's one of the best, a living legend. But if he's working with the Geth, that means he's gone rouge, the Council won't like hearing their golden child is the bad guy." Anderson sighs, turning to face Shepard after his share of pacing. "One big thing, Saren hates humans."

"Hates humans? Why?" Shepard questions.

"He thinks that we're growing too fast, trying to take over the Galaxy. You know a lot of aliens think that, he's just the only one that can actually do something about it." Anderson says, crossing his arms. "Saren has allied himself with the Geth, I dont know how but he did or why. This is bad, Shepard, but we can only assume it has something to do with that beacon." Anderson takes a steadying breath, walking over to his desk and leaning on it.

"You were there, Shepard, before the beacon exploded, did you see anything? Is there anything that might tell us what Saren was after?"

"Just before I blacked out, I had some sort of vision. It was really jumbled, like, a vid on fast forward maybe a hundred times. There were words that were spoken, but they were jumbled as well. It didn't make any sense, at all. It... seemed like a warning. A warning that something was coming and that something would decimate everything. Butchering people..." Shepard stares at his hands, he had a lot of blood on them, but not as much as that vision had.

"We need to report this to the Council, Shepard." Anderson says.

"And say what? That I had a vision? A bad dream? You said it yourself, Saren is their golden child."

"We don't know what was on that beacon. Lost Prothean technology? Blueprints for some ancient war-time weapon of mass destruction? Whatever it was, Saren has it too." Anderson takes a step toward Shepard, shaking his fist. "Saren hates humans, he sees us as a blight on the Galaxy. That attack was an act of war!"

Shepard is silent, taking in the information before raising a hand to the bridge of his nose.

"What can we do?" Shepard asks, raising his shoulders in a shrug.

"We just have to talk to the Council, they have to understand. Humanity will not stand for this! We will want answers! And we will get them!"

"I'll find a way to take him down, Captain," Shepard assures.

"It's not that easy, Saren's a Spectre. He can go anywhere, do almost anything, he writes his own rules. That's why we need the Council on our side. If not," Anderson pauses. "This will be almost impossible."

"If we prove that Saren's gone rouge, the Council will revoke his Spectre status."

"I'll contact the ambassador and see if he can get us an appointment with the Council. He'll want to see us immediatly when we reach the Citadel." Anderson says. "You should get up to the bridge and tell Joker of our plans. You're dismissed Commander," Anderson finishes.

"Sir," Shepard replies, with a salute.

Shepard reaches the door, and as it opens, takes a breath. He had a feeling deep in his gut that this was going to be easier said than done. He spots a certain soldier he felt the need to talk to at this moment.

"Sir," Ashley says, when she notices his figure sitting across from her.

"I hear the news, Williams. Welcome to the crew." Shepard replies, giving a small smile.

"You heard. Yeah, it's a great honor to be on the Normandy now," Ashley says though not nearly as enthused as Shepard would've thought she'd be.

"What's the matter Williams? You have a great opportunity here."

"Yeah it's great, honest. It's just I get the feeling I don't belong." she says. Shepard nods, giving a look of understanding.

"I get what you mean, but, if there's anyone that deserves a position on the Normandy, Williams, it's you. You're a damn good soldier."

"Thanks," Ashley's says, finally giving a small smile that crept up to her face. "It's just a shame that someone had to... well you know... for me to get this position."

Shepard sighs, resting his palms on the table.

"I know it may feel like you're taking Jenkins' spot, but you're not, Williams. Even if Jenkins was right here sitting where I am, I would still request you be put on this ship." Shepard leans back in his chair and gives another reassuring smile. His smile falls as he realizes he should probably ask another question instead.

"How are you holding up, Williams?" Shepard asks.

"As okay as I can at the moment," she says staring at her hands. "I mean I've seen friends die, it just comes with being a marine. But seeing dead civilians like that... I don't think I'll ever get used to it." Ashley sighs. "It could've been a lot worse, though, if you never showed up."

"You helped too, down there. We couldn't have done it without you, Williams."

"Thanks, Commander, it helps when someone makes you feel welcome, especially in a new place. To be honest, I was a bit worried about being reassigned."

"No need to worry here, you'll fit in just fine." Shepard assures with a quick gesture to her. "I should get to the bridge and tell Joker to bring us into the Citadel." Shepard says, standing from his chair.

"Commander, you can just call me Ash, or Ashley. Williams makes me sound old," Ashley says with shrug

"Back at you, just Shepard or Ben," Shepard replies. "Good to have you on board, Ashley."

Shepard walks up the stairs, and makes it to the CIC pretty quickly. It was different how the ship was set up. The galaxy map set up in the midst of all the action. A terminal to the left, and multiple stations surrounding the map for various reasons. There was Pressly, the Navigator, Kendrick was part of the multiple weapon that were crucial in space battles. Some of the non essential crew were stationed on the outer wall, facing away from everyone, these were the comm buoys that allowed, when in range, all vid mail, and e-mails to be sent.

The cockpit was of course at the front of the airship. Were this an Alliance ship and not a Turian Hierarchy and Alliance co-operation, this was were the map would be. The Turians believe that a commanding officer should oversee and watch over the crew and their tasks. The Alliance was basic, put the commander by the pilot to easily relay messages and important details to the pilot. Instead the whole ship was equipped with a very extensive, and elaborate intercom system.

"Hey Joker," Shepard calls when he's in earshot. "Captain Anderson said to take us into the Citadel. What's our ETA?"

"Jumping through the relay now, Commander."

"Good," Shepard replies.

Shepard and Joker make some small talk, discuss his illness, Vrolik's Syndrome, an illness that makes every single one of his bones as fragile as glass. One that probably would have led to his death were he born a few centuries early.

That's when he heard the others approaching.

"Ready to see that taxpayer money at work, Commander?" Joker jests.

"Ready when you are, Joker." Shepard deadpans, with a roll of his eyes. But Shepard couldn't help but walk over to the small window and peer at the station before him.

It was massive, and that was putting it lightly. Five enormous arms branch out to begin the bulk of the Citadel Though Shepard knew that the most important part was right in the middle. It was tucked away, the arms acting as makeshift protectors, but the center of the Citadel was where all the diplomats worked and lived. The stars of the system paled in comparison at the glittering lights of the station itself. Shepard, to say the least, was in awe. It was almost too big for it's own good. Shepard heard a lot about the Citadel, how classy it was, but to see it actually working, was mesmerizing. This was before they even came close to docking!

As more people file into the cockpit, Shepard slowly migrates back to his original position behind Joker. Though that quickly changes.

"Look at the size of that ship!" Ashley exclaims, squinting her eyes to read the lettering. Shepard is soon right beside her, staring in awe at the biggest ship he's ever seen!

"That's the Destiny Ascension, Flagship of the entire Citadel fleet," Alenko informs casually, only glancing out the window once.

"Size isn't everything, you know." Joker huffs.

"Why so touchy, Joker?" Ash teases, at the same time that Shepard thinks that exact statement it had already been said. Shepard cracks a smile at the joke. It was true, in a bit. But everyone knew, the Ascension was a big deal.

"You need firepower too!" Joker defends, albeit helplessly.

Ashley scoffs, "Just look at that monster! It's guns can probably rip through all the barriers any ship in the Alliance fleet!"

"Good thing it's on our side," Shepard says, breaking the small competition of words between Ash and Joker. Joker huffs and shakes his head.

"We'll keep this argument up later, Williams."

"Plan on it," Ash says back absently, still staring out the window.

Shepard was able to tear his eyes and mind off of the station and focus on Joker's job at the moment.

"Citadel Control, this is the S.S.V Normandy requesting permission to land." Joker says with a cool tone, if only a slight hint of boredom.

"Stand by for clearance, Normandy." a voice says through the speakers. Joker after a moment's hesitation starts tapping his fingers in an irregular beat.

_'I can't tell if he is just really impatient or really that bored...'_ Shepard thinks, _'Maybe a mixture of both.' _ With his thoughts, Shepard missed what the Control operator said, but it wasn't that difficult to see that they were given authorization to land.

"Roger, control. Normandy out." Joker gives a smirk and a wave of his hand. Shepard glances one more time out the window

And with a hiss, they dock successfully with one of the largest space stations there is. They finally dock at the Citadel.

_**A/N So until I get started and get going, I'll probably take a lot from the game in use it in dialogue. But No worries, this will not be a word for word rundown of the game! I'll add and or take away from the story and at least try and make it my own. I also want to get onto the schedule of uploading every Sunday or Monday night. I know that won't always be possible so, I hope you all stick with me, even when I mess up! Until next time!**_


End file.
